Un Monde sans magie
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Sam et Castiel essayent de sauver Dean de sa condition de démon. Le seul moyen que Castiel a trouvé, c'est d'enlever toute la magie du Monde. Ils vivront alors une existence normale sans se rappeler de leur passé. Sauf l'ange, qui conservera toutes ses mémoires... (Destiel)


**« Un Monde sans magie »**

_Voici un petit OS un peu étrange..._

_Tout se déroule dans la saison 10. Dean est un démon, mais relax ! Ça ne va pas durer !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**RATING « M »**_

_(Merci à ma Dean : Nathalie. Ma correctrice)_

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. _

**...**

J'ai plus de deux mille ans et mon âme commence à vieillir. Je pense, non, je sais que, avoir regardé l'humanité durant mes années d'errance au paradis ne me permet pas de comprendre si bien que ça, la création de Père. Ma Grâce m'échappe, je l'ai volée à un autre ange pour sauver mon ami. Mais, maintenant, ce même ami est devenu un démon. Comment suis-je censé l'aider ? Mes pouvoirs sont si faibles, je me sens si las. Je suis un soldat, voilà des millénaires que je fais la guerre au nom de Dieu. Tout ça pour quoi ? Que les anges chutent, que les suppôts de Satan se promènent sur Terre et que l'humain que je suis censé protéger se change en monstre. J'ai raté ma mission, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. J'ai stoppé l'Apocalypse à de nombreuses reprises, mais combien en ai-je créé ? À commencer par les léviathans que j'ai fait sortir du purgatoire, sans parler de mes frères qui sont tombés et j'ai tué presque toute mon espèce lorsque je me suis pris pour Dieu. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, mais je n'arrive même pas à mourir correctement.

Je m'appelle Castiel et j'étais un ange du Seigneur.

Maintenant, je suis une sorte d'hybride. À moitié angélique, à moitié humain. Entre les deux. J'ai dû me débrouiller pour prendre soin de mon corps si fragile. Dormir, manger, me laver, tout ça m'est étranger. Avant, je pouvais claquer des doigts pour tuer quelqu'un ou juste poser ma main sur son front. D'un battement d'aile, je me téléportais à l'autre bout du Monde. Maintenant, je dois conduire pour me déplacer. Je ne comprendrai probablement jamais le fonctionnement des hommes, mais j'essaye. Oh oui, mon Dieu, j'essaye désespérément. Je n'ai pas de mode d'emploi, il n'y a pas de livre qui peut me l'apprendre, du genre : « Comment devenir un être humain, pour les nuls ». De toute façon, je n'ai jamais ouvert un ouvrage de ma vie, Metatron m'a donné toutes ses connaissances en la matière. Oui, je peux comprendre les références, mais il y a une énorme différence entre la théorie et la pratique.

Je me demande souvent comment font Sam et Dean. Ils sont humains et chasseurs. Comme je suis humain et ange. Mais eux arrivent facilement à concilier ces deux modes de vie. Leur bunker est rempli d'armes, de symboles en tout genre, leur voiture déborde de machines de guerre et pourtant, ils sont capables de savoir quand dormir, quand manger, comment ravitailler leur Q.G. Ils savent s'amuser entre deux chasses, ils savent gérer leur temps. Moi non, pas encore. C'est étonnant les heures que l'on perd lorsqu'on doit se reposer, prendre soin de son corps, se nourrir, se laver...

Pourtant, je vais devoir m'y habituer, parce que, j'ai décidé d'être humain. Je faisais déjà un bien piètre ange. Juste un soldat au compte de son Père, un guerrier rebelle qui a fait plus de mal que de bien. Avoir des bonnes intentions ne suffit plus. Comme disent les hommes : « L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ». Je ne veux plus échouer, je ne veux plus fuir, ni me battre. Je veux simplement vivre. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à mourir. Mais Dean est un démon, Sam a été possédé par un ange et maintenant, il recherche son frère en pactisant avec des monstres. Avant de quitter mon statut angélique, je dois rétablir de l'ordre dans ce chaos.

J'ai longuement réfléchi. Un saut dans le temps ne serait d'aucune utilité. Je l'ai déjà fait, une fois, et ça a été catastrophique. Les retours dans le passé m'affaiblissent beaucoup trop. Je devais trouver une autre solution. Impossible de rendre sa nature à mon ami avec mes pouvoirs qui partent. Mais j'ai une idée qui changera complètement ma vie et celle des Winchester. Après tout, ils ont assez donné pour sauver le Monde. Ils ont sacrifié leurs vies, leur famille entière est morte, tous leurs amis ont trépassé. Eux-mêmes ont passé l'arme à gauche des dizaines de fois. Je pense que ça suffit, autant pour eux comme pour moi. Je sais que mon plan est surréaliste, mais je me dois d'essayer. Non, de le faire.

Je vais enlever la magie dans ce monde. Je vais supprimer le surnaturel qui empoisonne l'existence de chacun. Plus de fantôme, plus de démon, plus d'ange, plus rien. Juste une vie normale. Bien sûr, le paradis, l'enfer et le purgatoire resteront. Il faut bien aller quelque part après la mort. Mais le reste n'existera plus. Suis-je égoïste de faire ça ? Peut-être... Mais c'est la seule façon de sauver Dean, et Dieu sait que je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, lui. Cet unique être humain qui a changé ma vie, ma vision des choses. Il m'a appris le libre-arbitre, il m'a appris à me rebeller, à être moi. Il m'a fait goûter à son monde, à son quotidien et je... J'ai aimé ça. Rien ne sera simple pour moi. Dieu a créé les hommes, mais eux ont fait le reste. L'argent, le travail, les écoles, les guerres, la joie, la tristesse, la nourriture et j'en passe. J'aime profondément l'humanité, ces êtres-là me passionnent. Ils savent que, contrairement à moi, ils ne sont pas immortels et pourtant, ils sont là, ils vivent, ils respirent et ils avancent. Être mortel, voilà le plus difficile à apprendre pour moi. Savoir qu'une blessure pourrait me tuer, qu'un simple virus pourrait m'achever, je vais devoir prendre soin de ce « véhicule », de ce corps que j'ai volé à un homme. Mais je veux le faire. Parce que c'est la seule solution. Je suis prêt à tout. Pour lui, je ferais n'importe quoi.

**…**

J'arrive un jeudi au bunker. C'est ironique, moi l'ange du jeudi, qui va changer le monde ce jour-là. Je vois Sam, le nez plongé dans les bouquins. Depuis des mois, il n'a pas bougé, cherchant encore et encore un moyen de sauver son frère. Cette relation fraternelle m'a toujours fasciné. Ils sont prêts à se sacrifier continuellement l'un pour l'autre. Pour ça aussi, ils ont assez donné, d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un doit se sacrifier pour eux. Et j'ai décidé que se serait moi. Parce que je le peux et que je le veux. J'en ai le droit, et même le devoir.

Lorsque j'arrive devant le Winchester, ce dernier sursaute. Il n'a plus l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie.

« - Hello Sam. »

Je sais, je n'ai jamais été très loquace. Même parler, je ne sais pas vraiment le faire. Au paradis, nous communiquions par nos auras ou par télépathie. C'est plus facile à utiliser que des mots. Devoir faire des phrases, faire attention à la tournure des paroles, voilà quelque chose de bien difficile. J'ai souvent blessé des gens à cause de mon incapacité à discuter.

« - Cass ! »

Il est surpris. Et ce surnom aussi, c'est Dean qui me l'a donné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il trouve toujours des surnoms à tout le monde : « Cass », « Sammy »...

Le cadet se lève d'un bond. Je découvre qu'il porte une attelle à son bras droit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il me demande.

Je regarde tristement sa blessure.

« - Sam... Tu es blessé ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil sur son bras et me répond évasivement.

« - Hum... Juste une altercation avec Dean. »

« - Il t'a fait du mal ? »

Mon ami paraît ennuyé. Aurais-je encore mal formulé ma question ?

« - Non, hum... Si, mais ce n'est plus vraiment mon frère, maintenant. »

Je baisse les yeux.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Cette réplique, c'est un peu mon leitmotiv. Je l'utilise parfois à tort et à travers, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Je remarque ses cernes sous ses petits yeux, il paraît faible, fatigué et à bout de forces. Pourtant, il me demande néanmoins.

« - Cass, où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis inquiété ! Tu es parti au paradis et tu n'es plus revenu ! »

C'est tout Sam, toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres.

« - Je... Hum... Métatron est en prison.

- Bien... »

Il reprend, d'un ton très sérieux.

« - Tu es au courant pour Dean, j'imagine ? D'où ta venue ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sens un ton blessant dans sa voix sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

« - Oui. Dean ne peut pas rester un démon. »

Il sourit et lâche.

« - Ouais. Je cherche un moyen de le sauver depuis des mois. Tu faisais quoi pendant ce temps ? »

Encore ce ton blessant. Mais je réponds.

« - J'ai trouvé une façon de l'aider. De vous aider tous les deux.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ce miracle ? »

Soudain, je me sens las, fatigué. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que j'ai mangé. Je n'arrive pas à avoir une notion du temps. C'est trop compliqué. Épuisé, je pose mes mains sur le dossier d'une chaise pour me tenir debout et je lui explique.

« - J'ai un sort. Si tu es d'accord, je pourrai faire disparaître la magie dans ce monde. Ton frère ne sera plus un démon, tu ne seras plus un chasseur, il n'y aura plus aucune créature à tuer. »

Sam me dévisage, il fait les gros yeux en répliquant.

« - Q-Quoi ? C'est possible, ça ?! »

Il me regarde tristement en demandant.

« - Est-ce que... Ce sort, pourra faire revivre les personnes mortes ? »

Je baisse les yeux. Je sais, je suis parfois lâche.

« - Non. Le sortilège aura seulement un impact sur le présent. Ça changera le futur, pas le passé. »

Il a l'air déçu. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu vivre avec ses parents ou Bobby. Mais ils sont tous morts, hélas.

« - Sam... Si tu ne veux pas...

- Castiel... »

Aïe, j'ai remarqué que ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsqu'on prononce mon prénom entièrement. « Cass », c'est pour les phrases légères, les bonnes nouvelles ou pour rire. « Castiel », c'est plus solennel. Il reprend donc.

« - … De quoi avons-nous besoin ? Pour le sort, il nous faut quoi ? »

J'esquisse un sourire. Sam a toujours rêvé d'avoir une vie normale. Heureux, je lui explique.

« - J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas présent ces derniers temps. »

Il me considère un moment, comme s'il savait ce que j'allais faire.

« - Et... Ce sort a besoin d'un sacrifice, pas vrai ? »

Je baisse de nouveau la tête. Je ferme les yeux pour avouer honteusement.

« - Oui.

- Hors de question ! » Hurle-t-il. « Tu ne mourras pas pour nous une fois de plus ! Dean me tuera ! »

Même si je ne comprends pas la signification de sa dernière phrase, je dis néanmoins.

« - Je ne vais pas mourir, Sam. Je vais vivre. Avec vous, comme un humain.

- Mais tu ne seras plus un ange !

- Je ne suis déjà plus un ange. Mes pouvoirs s'envolent. Ma Grâce volée est en train de me tuer. »

Il souffle un coup.

« - Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui va changer ?

- C'est un peu flou. Mais, tu seras avec Dean. Humains tous les deux et...

- Tu seras aussi humain avec nous, hein ?

- Oui. Enfin, si... Si vous voulez... »

Il a l'air choqué, comme si j'avais dit une énormité. C'est sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs.

« - Castiel ! Tu es notre ami ! Pourquoi on ne voudrait pas de toi ?

- Parce que... Parce que j'ai fait des choses horribles, je...

- Mais nous aussi ! Nous aussi, on s'est planté avec Dean ! Nous aussi, on a fait des conneries ! Alors jette ce foutu sort pour qu'on puisse vivre normalement.

- Sam, je ne t'ai pas tout dit... Le sortilège vous effacera la mémoire. Ni toi, ni ton frère ne vous souviendrez de votre ancienne vie de chasseur. Pour vous, tout sera normal. Le sort fabriquera une excuse qui expliquera la mort de vos parents d'une façon logique et non-surnaturelle. »

Il me fait les gros yeux. Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser tout ça.

« - Et toi ? »

Je ne comprends pas. Encore.

« - Quoi moi ?

- Toi aussi, tu auras la mémoire effacée ? Tu ne te souviendras plus de ta vie d'ange ? »

Aïe... Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose cette question. Mais je n'aime pas mentir, alors je lui avoue.

« - Non, je... Celui qui lance le sort se rappelle de tout. »

Il me regarde, complètement interloqué.

« - Cass, c'est horrible ! Tu ne pourras pas vivre avec un tel secret ! Comment tu feras ?

- Je me débrouillerai. Sam, je dois le faire.

- Pourquoi m'en parler alors ? Si je dois me rappeler de rien après ?

- Je... Je veux ton accord. Je ne veux plus rien faire dans votre dos à Dean et à toi. Sauf que, forcément, ton frère ne me donnera jamais son aval. »

Sam jette un coup d'œil au salon, la pièce où nous nous trouvons. Il regarde ses livres puis ses yeux se posent sur moi.

« - Fais-le. Oh mon Dieu, fais-le. Je... Je n'en peux plus, Cass. Je ne veux plus me battre, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »

Je souris. J'allais partir, mais Sam se dirige vers moi pour me serrer fort de son bras valide. Puis, il me regarde avec ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« - Merci, Cass. »

Les derniers mots du Sam chasseur. Parce qu'ensuite, j'utilise mes dernières forces pour m'éclipser au paradis.

**…**

Je jette un dernier regard à ma maison céleste. J'ai le sort dans la main, les ingrédients en ma possession. J'ai besoin de ma Grâce, même volée ça reste une Grâce. Et il faut aussi mon âme angélique. Après ça, j'aurais une âme humaine avec mes souvenirs d'ange. Je sais, c'est compliqué. Mais, je lance le sort, en Enochien. J'ai peur et je suis impatient. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais pleuré jusqu'à maintenant. Même lorsqu'on me torturait, je ne versais aucune larme. Là oui. Pourquoi ? J'ai peur de ne pas être aux côtés de Dean en me réveillant. Mais je le fais pour lui. J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui. Et ça, c'est pour mon ami. Mon dernier sacrifice, ma dernière bonne action. Pour Dean.

**…**

Je me réveille dans un lit, sous des draps. Ma tête me lance, j'analyse l'endroit. C'est une grande chambre, éclairée par le soleil matinal. Je vois des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Il y a un ange dessiné sur cette décoration épurée. Encore groggy, je vois Dean. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il sort d'une pièce avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Il me regarde et me dit.

« - J'pars bosser dans dix minutes. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Écrire ? »

Hum... Bonne question. Je bégaye alors.

« - Je... Je sais pas. »

Il sourit et repart dans la salle de bain. Je me lève et là, je me rends compte que je suis entièrement nu sous les couvertures. Je cherche des vêtements du regard. Je trouve un caleçon, un pantalon et une chemise, éparpillés au coin du lit. Je me rhabille en vitesse et une fois couvert, Dean ressort de la pièce pour se diriger vers moi. Là, il me sourit, se penche sur mon visage et m'embrasse.

D'abord, je suis sous le choc. Vraiment. Mais ses lèvres sont si douces et elles ont un goût de menthe à cause du dentifrice. Je sens quelque chose dans mon estomac, une drôle de sensation qui descend dans mon corps. Dean approfondit son baiser en planquant une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre dans mon dos. Je sens sa langue contre la mienne, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et j'ai atrocement chaud. C'est si bon, si agréable. Sauf que, j'ai une sensation étrange en bas de mon corps. J'ai l'impression que mon pantalon est trop serré, alors que tout à l'heure tout allé bien. Mon « ami » me colle contre le mur, puis soudain, il se met à regarder mon entrejambe et il rit en disant.

« - Cass, j'ai pas le temps pour ça, je dois filer.

- Q-Quoi ? »

J'ai les lèvres sèches, j'ai chaud et je me sens bizarre. Mais Dean sourit de plus belle. Il lève les yeux au ciel et part en disant.

« - J'ai toujours su te faire grimper aux rideaux, toi, hein ! »

Je ne comprends pas sa phrase. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de rideaux aux fenêtres de la chambre. Heureusement qu'il a le dos tourné pour ne pas voir mon air choqué sur mon visage. Je jette à mon tour un coup d'œil sur mon entrejambe pour voir une bosse sur mon jean. Hum... Comment j'enlève ça ? Parce que ça fait mal, mais... Étonnement ça fait du bien aussi. Je ne saisis pas.

**…**

Lorsque Dean part, je me retrouve seul dans la maison. Ça va mieux et j'ai moins chaud. L'endroit, un simple appartement, n'a rien à voir avec le bunker. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Les livres permettent d'en apprendre beaucoup sur la personnalité des gens qui les lisent. Je suis choqué, terriblement choqué lorsque je remarque toutes les couvertures de bouquins intitulées : « Supernatural ». Je prends un exemplaire pour lire le résumé :

_« Supernatural._

_Par Castiel Novak Winchester._

_Tome 33._

_Dean et Sam doivent sauver le monde des léviathans. Ces monstres se promènent librement sur terre et les chasseurs doivent les renvoyer au purgatoire. Mais les frères doivent aussi faire face à la mort d'un être cher... »_

Attendez, attendez... Ce « Castiel Novak Winchester », c'est... Moi ? Je m'appelle Castiel, ça d'accord. Novak était le nom de mon « véhicule », Jimmy. Et Winchester...

Je ne comprends pas. Dean m'a demandé tout à l'heure si j'allais écrire. Est-ce que... ? Je suis écrivain ? Est-ce que j'ai écrit mes souvenirs angéliques ? Sachant que ce monde sans magie prendrait cela comme un roman fantastique ? Alors j'ouvre le livre et je tombe sur la note d'auteur.

_« Pour Dean. Mon amour, mon amant, mon mari. »_

Quoi ? Instinctivement, je regarde mon annulaire gauche. Je sais que les humains, lorsqu'ils se marient, mettent un anneau à ce doigt-ci. Et... J'ai moi-même une bague en argent à cette main. Mon Dieu, est-ce possible ? Est-ce que... Je suis marié à Dean Winchester ? Mon estomac se noue et il crie famine. Je me rends compte que j'ai faim. Alors je me dirige vers la cuisine. Bon, il y a du café déjà prêt. Je m'en sers une tasse. Ensuite, j'ouvre le frigo. Alors, des bières, des gâteaux, des hamburgers emballés, des sodas et d'autres choses étranges. Comme j'ai faim, je prends une part de gâteau à la crème. Hum... On a le droit de manger ça le matin ? Peut importe, j'en veux. Je tiens l'assiette d'une main et de l'autre, je prends cette gourmandise que je goûte. Je lève les yeux au ciel tellement c'est délicieux. Je sens ma bouche collante, pleine de chantilly. Attendez... Les humains n'utilisent pas des trucs pour manger ? Hum... Des couverts, non ?

Je suis rassasié. Je vais à la salle de bain et je me déshabille pour me détendre sous le jet chaud de la douche. Après ça, je veux me laver les dents. Il paraît que c'est important. Mais il y a deux brosses dans un gobelet sur l'évier et je ne sais pas laquelle est la mienne. Bon, tant pis, je mets du dentifrice dans ma bouche pour faire un semblant de brossage.

Je me dirige de nouveau vers le salon. Je regarde les cadres avec les photos de Dean et moi ou des deux frères. Tout le monde sourit sur ces clichés. Puis je vais vers le bureau, il y a un ordinateur dessus. Je ne sais pas me servir de ces machines, mais il va falloir que j'apprenne et vite. Si je suis censé être écrivain, je dois savoir taper correctement sur un clavier. Alors je bidouille un peu. Après quelques fausses manipulations, j'arrive à naviguer sur Internet. Je vais voir les actualités, si les gens font référence à des fins du monde ou des choses surnaturelles. Mais non, rien de tout ça.

Dieu, j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à enlever la magie dans le monde... Dean est humain, je suis humain, nous sommes normaux... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis heureux, mais encore une fois, des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

**…**

J'ai passé la journée à fouiller la maison pour comprendre ma nouvelle vie. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un Dean très heureux.

« - Cass ! »

Il court vers moi pour m'embrasser passionnément. Décidément, c'est étrange comme sensation, mais... J'aime ça. Il me regarde ensuite dans les yeux et me dit.

« - Y'a Sammy qui vient ce soir, avec les gosses et sa femme. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire les gros yeux. Dean ne le remarque même pas, il est trop occupé à me coller contre le mur pour emprisonner mes lèvres dans les siennes. Il met d'ailleurs sa langue dans ma bouche. C'est... Bon ? Oh Dieu, oui, c'est bon. Mais, encore une fois, je me sens à l'étroit dans mon jean. Alors mon... Mari ? Pose sa main sur mon entrejambe et là... Je me sens tremblant. J'ai mal, mais ça fait du bien, je ne comprends pas. Dean me caresse tout en m'embrassant, puis il mordille mon oreille. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça me procure un sentiment étonnant. Il me murmure alors.

« - J'ai envie de m'amuser avant que Sammy débarque. »

S'amuser ? Comment ça ? De quoi il parle ? Et là, il défait ma ceinture. Je me sens... Libéré. Il descend mon pantalon, puis mon caleçon. Je jette un coup d'œil en bas et je remarque que mon sexe est levé. Ça m'a fait pareil lorsque j'étais avec April. Mais le désir qui me transperce en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant. Dean s'accroupit par terre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais je sens ses lèvres sur... Oh mon Dieu. Mon corps tremble, je plaque mes mains contre le mur pour tenir debout. J'ouvre ma bouche pour sortir un cri, je n'ai pas mal, ça fait du bien en fait. Il continue de faire jouer ses lèvres sur mon sexe et je... Je perds pied, mon esprit s'envole. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Dean se relève pour m'embrasser à nouveau tout en gardant une main sur mon entrejambe. Il me caresse doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. J'ai du mal à tenir debout, mais heureusement, il me colle au mur pour ne pas que je tombe.

« - J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. »

Il me chuchote cette phrase et mon cerveau s'éteint. Il glisse son autre main dans mes cheveux, me les tirant presque vers l'arrière pour me mordre le cou. Cette douce douleur m'enivre.

« - Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Attendez, quoi ? « Mon ange » ? Non... Il n'est pas censé se souvenir !

« - Pardon ? »

Il voit mon regard surprit et m'explique alors.

« - C'est toi qui écris l'histoire, non ? Dans tes bouquins, tu es un ange... Et moi, je suis ton chasseur... J'aime ce côté Destiel... »

Hein ? Quoi ? « Destiel » ? C'est quoi ça ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander parce qu'il arrache mes vêtements avant d'enlever les siens. Il m'allonge ensuite par terre, nous sommes nus sur le parquet en bois. Au-dessus de moi, il m'embrasse encore et encore. J'ai mal en bas et il le voit. Alors il me fait écarter les jambes. Je vois son sexe debout qui s'insinue progressivement dans mon intimité. Et... La sensation qui me traverse à ce moment-là et juste indescriptible. Je ne fais qu'un avec lui, il y met tout son amour, toute sa passion, il ferme les yeux et continue ses mouvements réguliers. Je tire ma tête en arrière, je m'entends pousser un cri et Dean y va plus fort. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais je m'en moque. Je suis juste avec lui, contre lui et il est à l'intérieur de moi. C'est juste... Magique. Ce qui est illogique puisque j'ai enlevé toute la magie de ce monde. Un dernier coup de reins m'achève et Dean s'allonge ensuite près de moi, sa tête contre la mienne, sa main sur ma poitrine. Il me regarde avec passion et tendresse pour m'avouer.

« - C'est étrange... J'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois. »

Je baisse les yeux. S'il savait que c'était réellement le cas...

**…**

Sam arrive en début de soirée avec une femme à ses côtés que je ne connais pas. Il a également deux enfants : Bobby et Mary. Il est sentimental, on dirait. C'est irréel, de revoir Sam alors que quelques heures plus tôt, pour moi, il était au bunker en train d'essayer de sauver son frère. Mais ça, c'était une autre vie. Une qui n'a jamais existé. Il me prend dans ses bras musclés et me sourit. Ses gosses, d'à peine cinq ans, se jettent sur mes jambes pour m'enlacer.

« - Oncle Cassy ! On t'a fait un dessin ! »

La petite me tend alors une feuille. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa taille et je regarde le dit dessin. Je suis choqué. Il représente un ange. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue.

« - Oncle Cassy, ça va ? »

Je pose mes yeux sur la petite, elle est si mignonne. Dean se dirige vers moi.

« - Hey, Cass, ça va ? Je sais que Mary dessine bien, mais quand même... »

Je me relève pour me raccrocher aux yeux verts de mon mari.

« - Je... C'est juste que... Je suis content, c'est tout. »

Contre toute attente, Dean rigole.

« - Ah Cass, t'a toujours était un grand sentimental, toi. »

Je me force à esquisser un sourire.

On passe à table, mon mari a commandé des sushis pour tout le monde. Au moins, même dans ce monde-là, il n'est pas doué en cuisine. Enfin, qui suis-je pour critiquer ? Moi qui ai mangé un énorme gâteau avec mes doigts en guise de petit-déjeuner. Le repas se passe très bien. Sam est tout sourire, Dean aussi d'ailleurs. La femme du cadet est charmante et ses enfants sont adorables. C'est tellement bizarre, tellement incongru. De les voir là, heureux, normaux. Je souris à mon tour. J'ai réussi. J'ai pu réparer mes erreurs. J'ai enfin créé un monde de paix. Moi qui l'ai tant malmené, ce monde...

La sonnerie de la porte me sort de ma rêverie. Dean se lève et me dit, en rigolant.

« - Tu paries que c'est encore Marv qui a oublié ses clefs ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Marv ? Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je suis Dean jusqu'à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, je recule, par réflexe. Metatron ! Il est là ! Mon Dieu, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Évidemment ! Metatron n'était pas mort dans mon monde alors forcément, il se retrouve dans celui-ci ! Mon ancien ennemi commence à parler.

« - Salut le couple. Dites, vous avez le double de mes clefs ? Parce que je crois que je les ai oubliées au boulot, encore. »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il tend sa main vers les crochets collés au mur pour attraper un trousseau et les donner à l'ancien archange.

« - Faut vraiment que tu t'achètes un cerveau, hein. »

Ce dernier rit aux éclats.

« - Ouais, je commanderai ça au père Noël. »

Il attrape ces clefs et il me regarde avec étonnement.

« - Hey, Cassy, ça va ? »

J'aimerais dire : « Non ça ne va pas ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu croupissais dans une prison céleste parce que tu as tué mon humain en le changeant en démon ! ». Mais évidemment, je ne peux pas lâcher ça.

« - Je... Oui, ça va. »

Dean se tourne vers Marv pour lui dire avec amusement.

« - Il a du mal à se remettre de ce que je lui ai fait tout à l'heure, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire... »

Metatron rit encore.

« - Y'en a qui ont de la chance, hein. Pendant que tu prends ton pied avec ton chéri, moi, j'suis encore célibataire. »

Mon mari pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

« - Marv, j'suis sûr qu'il y a une fille sur Terre qui est faite pour toi. Sort un peu de ton ordi pour la rencontrer. Les forums, c'est pas la vie, hein.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais, que veux-tu, j'suis trop mégalo pour plaire à quelqu'un. »

Je retiens un fou rire. Sur ce point, il a raison. Il me regarde, encore une fois. J'ai peur, alors que je sais que je ne risque rien. Mais c'est comme ça, moi, je me souviens de tout.

« - Cassy, chéri, n'oublie pas d'inclure mon perso dans tes bouquins. Ça flattera le peu d'égo que j'ai. »

Cette fois, je souris et je lui balance.

« - Je dirais que tu es le scribe de Dieu. Que tu veux dominer le paradis et créer une armée d'ange, ça te va ? »

Contre toute attente, il rigole.

« - Parfait ! Nomme-moi « Metatron ». Ou... « X ». C'est toujours plus classe que Marv. »

Je souris encore.

« - D'accord. Tu seras le grand méchant des derniers bouquins.

- Cool ! »

Décidément, cette version de Metatron est aussi folle que l'original. Dean nous coupe.

« - Bon, c'est pas que, mais on a de la famille. Si tu commences à parler écriture avec Cass, tu vas y passer la nuit, hein. »

Marv rit encore. Je trouve ça limite malsain, mais bon, il est humain, lui aussi, maintenant.

**…**

Le repas terminé, Sam et sa petite famille s'en vont. Le cadet m'a encore pris dans ses bras. Je me sens aimé, avoir un lien amical si fort est quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux. Je me dirige ensuite vers le lit. Cette journée m'a épuisé. Je m'affale sous les draps, vêtu de mon boxer et d'un T-shirt. Dean se glisse à mes côtés, entièrement nu. Il se pose au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser. Décidément, ses baisers me procurent une sensation étonnante. Il passe alors sa main sur mon torse et me dit.

« - Depuis quand tu dors habillé, toi ? »

Zut, je vais souvent faire des gaffes comme celle-ci. Je bredouille.

« - Je... »

La lumière de la lampe de chevet éclaire son visage sérieux.

« - Cass, ça va ? Tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui...

- Ah oui ? C'est juste que... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase parce que Dean descend sa main vers mes cuisses. Mes bras l'arrêtent tout seul dans son mouvement.

« - Cass ? »

Je lui tiens le poignet. Je sens les larmes monter en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il le voit.

« - Cass, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? D'habitude, tu as besoin de mes câlins du soir pour t'endormir... »

Ah bon ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il reprend.

« - À cause de tes cauchemars... Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je... Je suis si heureux, Dean... Je... Cette maison, ton frère, notre famille, c'est... »

Il pose sa main sur mon visage.

« - Hey Cass, ça fait des années que c'est comme ça. Tu fais une petite crise d'identité, rien de plus. Laisse-moi te rassurer... »

Il m'embrasse et balade encore ses mains sur mon corps. J'ai envie de lui, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ce monde normal est tout ce qu'il a connu. Me souvenir de notre passé surnaturel est compliqué pour moi. Une fois de plus, je stoppe ces mouvements.

« - Dean... S'il te plaît, pas ce soir, je... »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me caresse la joue.

« - Ok, mon ange. »

« Ange », ce mot résonne dans ma tête comme une vie lointaine. C'est fini tout ça. Je ne suis plus un être divin. Je suis mortel, je suis humain, je suis marié. C'est si étrange. Si fou.

Il éteint la lumière et cale sa tête sur mon torse. Je sens nos cœurs battre à l'unisson. Je sens son odeur, sa peau douce contre la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et mon cerveau réfléchit sans mon consentement. Je me pose des questions : ce monde est censé être la vie rêvée des frères. Est-ce que... ? Est-ce Dean désirait réellement tout ça, lorsqu'il était encore un chasseur ? Je me souviens alors de ses gestes envers moi, de ses regards qu'il posait sur mon corps. Ça cachait vraiment tout ça ? Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Ah oui, en plus d'être rebelle et idiot, j'étais aussi très naïf. Preuve en est que je me faisais toujours avoir par tout le monde. J'étais, et je suis probablement encore, un éternel optimiste. Voyant constamment le bon côté des choses. Je croyais que Dean ne m'aimait pas, avant. Il me jetait sans cesse, m'insultait presque, me balançait mes erreurs en pleine figure. Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il refoulait ses sentiments ? Et moi, si je suis là avec lui, ça veut dire que je le voulais aussi ? Inconsciemment. Je ne savais pas que je désirais être si proche de lui, je ne pensais pas que j'avais envie de l'embrasser, le toucher... Décidément, ce sort m'en apprend énormément sur moi. Ce truc de « subconscient » chez les humains, voilà encore une chose impossible à comprendre. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre.

C'est en pensant trop que j'arrive finalement à m'endormir, contre mon mari.

**…**

Une semaine est passée. Je fouille toujours la maison lorsque Dean est au travail. J'en apprends beaucoup sur ma nouvelle vie. Je dois écrire aussi, sinon ça paraîtrait bizarre aux yeux de mon compagnon. J'ai lu les livres « Supernatural » pour me remettre dans l'histoire. Mon récit s'est arrêté au moment où Dean et moi, nous nous retrouvons au purgatoire. Et bien, j'en ai des choses à raconter, maintenant. Je passe des heures à taper sur le clavier, de façon frénétique sans ressentir ni fatigue, ni faim, ni soif. À la fin de la journée, je me sens faible, vidé, mais étrangement bien. Raconter mon ancienne vie, grâce à des romans fantastiques, me permet de ne rien oublier et en même temps de ne plus garder ce secret pesant. Je peux écrire mon histoire, notre histoire à tous les deux. Je peux changer la fin. Comme je viens de changer le monde, le rendre meilleur. Dieu, j'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin pu réparer mes erreurs. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait à ce point. Ici, je n'ai tué personne, je n'ai trahi personne, mes mains ne sont pas salies par le sang. Je suis normal, je renais. Je suis heureux, humain et avec Dean. On va mourir ensemble, parce que, je suis mortel aussi. Mais ça me va. J'étais si fatigué d'être un ange, de me battre, maintenant c'est terminé. J'ai rendu la liberté à mes amis et à moi-même. Je suis Castiel, un humain. Et je vais vivre le reste de mes années avec la seule personne qui a toujours compté pour moi : Dean Winchester.

**THE END.**

**…**

_Voilà, voilà ! C'est fini !_

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! _


End file.
